


Fidrygałki

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Sam wprowadza się do nowego mieszkania, nie wie jednak, że właściciel ukrył przed nim pewien istotny szczegół.





	1. Chapter 1

— Tutaj są klucze, gdybyś czegoś kiedykolwiek potrzebował, jestem pod telefonem. — Crowley wyszczerzył zęby. — Ale nie dzwoń zbyt często.

Sam zaśmiał się i wyciągnął rękę po klucze.

— Dziękuję panu bardzo, mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał.

— Numery kont i książeczki zostawiłem na stoliku. No, to chyba wszystko.

Wyglądał tak, jakby mu się spieszyło, dlatego Sam nie chciał przedłużać tej ceremonii. Ostatni raz podziękował właścicielowi, uścisnął z nim dłoń i przestąpił przez drzwi do swojego nowego mieszkania. Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się po małym, pustym pokoiku, odkładając torbę na podłogę, a następnie podszedł do okna i je otworzył. Zapach pizzy od razu do niego dotarł, przez co zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Już chciał zacząć się rozwodzić nad tym, że w końcu wyprowadził się od ojca, gdy nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je i ujrzał promienną twarz z kilkoma piegami na nosie i błyskiem w oku.

— Cześć. Jestem Gabriel, mieszkam obok, chciałem się tylko przywitać i życzyć ci powodzenia.

— Eee, hej, nie rozumiem? Sam, tak w ogóle.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się przekornie.

— Na nowej drodze życia, oczywiście! Przeprowadzka to przecież duży krok, zwłaszcza do nieurządzonej kawalerki.

Sam uniósł jedną brew i bliżej przyjrzał się brunetowi, który wydał mu się nieco podejrzany. Ten uśmiech... Coś mu w nim nie pasowało. Albo po prostu jego paranoja postanowiła się odezwać w zupełnie nieodpowiedniej chwili, dlatego zignorował bijącą od Gabriela aurę tajemniczości na rzecz utrzymania dobrych stosunków z sąsiadami.

— No tak, jeszcze dzisiaj muszę kupić chociaż jakiś materac, bo nie zamierzam spać na podłodze. 

— Najbliższy meblowy jest po drugiej stronie miasta.

Humor Sama wyparował w mgnieniu oka. Liczył na szybkie załatwienie tych fundamentalnych spraw, takich jak materac i jedzenie na przyszłe dni, bo jutro rano musiał iść do pracy, a tymczasem słońce niemiłosiernie szybko chowało się za horyzontem.

— Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz — zaproponował Gabriel, patrząc w punkt za ramieniem Sama.

— Nie, nie, nie trzeba — odmówił natychmiast. — Nie chcę ci wchodzić na głowę, zwłaszcza, że dopiero się poznaliśmy. Poza tym, jak?

Gabriel parsknął i założył ręce na piersi, mierząc go wzrokiem. Sam poczuł się głupio pod palącym spojrzeniem chłopaka.

— Wiesz... — zaczął zamyślony. — Kiedyś też zaczynałem od zera, jak ty. I kiedyś też ktoś zaoferował, że mi pomoże. Więc schowałem dumę do kieszeni i uwierz, było łatwiej. — Ucichł. — Tobie radzę to samo.

— No okej, powiedzmy, że się zgodzę. I co zrobisz? Podwieziesz mnie do sklepu? Mam auto, mam kasę.

— Znam gościa, który zna gościa. Nie będziesz musiał się tłuc przez miasto, zaoszczędzisz trochę czasu i pieniędzy.

Samowi zastanawianie się zajęło całe trzy sekundy. Bilans strat i zysków nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń, jeżeli zależało mu na wygodnym spędzeniu tej nocy, bez ogłuszających dźwięków jego pustego żołądka, musiał posłuchać Gabriela.

— Przekonałeś mnie. — Kącik ust Sama uniósł się delikatnie. 

— Super — klasnął w dłonie — to idziemy.

 

* * *

 

— No mówię ci, pojechaliśmy po materac, potem wstąpiliśmy do Walmartu, dzieciak kupił jakieś warzywa i owoce, chyba lubi zieleninę, i wróciliśmy do mieszkania. Pomogłem mu jeszcze wnieść ten materac i tyle. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz.

— Chryste, Gabriel, ile razy mam ci powtarzać! Myślisz, że ucieknie?

— Hm. Wygląda na normalnego.

— No właśnie, w tym problem...

— Ej! Skąd wiesz! Może ma ochotę na odrobinę szaleństwa? — Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami. — Okej, okej, rozumiem, nie patrz się tak, bo się zacznę jąkać.

— Zaraz dam ci powód do jąkania się.

Ostatnie, co Gabriel zobaczył, to poduszka lecąca w jego stronę, później zgasło światło, a jego twarz przywitała się z miękkim puchem. W pokoju rozległ się irytujący śmiech.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam był dzielnym chłopcem. Niewiele rzeczy oraz zjawisk potrafiło sprawić, że włoski na jego karku się zjeżyły, a całe ciało pokrył nieprzyjemny dreszcz — chociaż zbliżające się terminy ulokowania wpłat wywoływały u niego lekkie mdłości, nie nazwałby się bojaźliwą osobą.

Taki stan rzeczy miał się oczywiście do czasu, gdy po kilku dniach mieszkania w nowo nabytej kawalerce częściej sprawdzał, czy drzwi i okna na pewno były zamknięte, a w łazience za tanią kotarą nie czaił się jakiś skrytobójca z niecnymi zamiarami pozbawienia go życia. To nie strach, on jedynie się upewniał.

Zaczęło się od dziwnych dźwięków. Podczas bodajże drugiej albo trzeciej nocy usłyszał jakby szuranie ciężkich butów po podłodze, dlatego czym prędzej włączył latarkę w telefonie i nakierował na miejsce, z którego ów hałasy dochodziły, ale źródła ich pochodzenia nie znalazł. Po wstępnych oględzinach stwierdził, że mu się przyśniło. Zbywał ten incydent, wypierając go z pamięci pod pretekstem nocnych zwid aż do następnego wieczoru, kiedy to przeglądając na laptopie internetowe aukcje do jego uszu dotarł czyjś stłumiony oddech. Odwrócił się szybko i z ubrudzonym od masła nożem w ręce przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Zajrzał do łazienki — pusto. Serce biło mu szybko, pompowało do żył adrenalinę, która pchała Sama do dalszych poszukiwań, dodawała sił i otuchy, jednocześnie wciskając do jego przeważnie logicznie myślącego rozumu najróżniejsze mroczne wizje.

Później było już tylko gorzej. Nie miał pewności, czy faktycznie widział czyjąś sylwetkę przy lodówce, czy zmęczenie posyłało go wgłąb spirali szaleństwa. Klął się na swojego brata, klął się na wszystko, co święte, że ktoś stał przy jego materacu, gdy sprawdzał w środku nocy godzinę na telefonie, bo przebudziło go zamykanie szafek w kuchni. Wariował. Wiedział o tym. Może dlatego mieszkanie było takie tanie? Bo było, kurwa, nawiedzone?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież duchy nie istniały.

Sam zaliczał się do grupy racjonalistów, ludu twardo stąpających po ziemi. Wszystkie te zjawiska dało się rozumowo wytłumaczyć. Przeciąg. Albo stare rury w przypadku, gdy wszelkie okna były szczelnie zamknięte. Sąsiedzi na przykład. To by wyjaśniało drapanie w okolicach sufitu i pukanie do drzwi. Zmęczenia nie mógł obarczyć winą, bowiem zmęczenie towarzyszyło mu od dobrych paru lat, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do samoistnie opadających powiek i ogólnego roztargnienia, również zmiana otoczenia odgrywała w tym znaczną rolę. Czy wymienione czynniki zewnętrzne miały wpływ na widziane i słyszane przez Sama rzeczy?

Po dwóch tygodniach użerania się z własną paranoją postanowił zapukać do drzwi obok, ze srebrną siódemką przybitą tuż nad Judaszem. Może Gabriel coś wiedział?

Gabriel otworzył po niespełna minucie.

— Hejka, Sammy, co jest? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha — zażartował, jednak Sama jego żart w absolutnie żadnym, nawet najmniejszym stopniu nie rozbawił.

— No ja właśnie w tej sprawie — powiedział bezpardonowo, z nutą obłędu w głosie. — Powiedz mi, wszystkie mieszkania czy tylko moje jest takie... Takie...

— Jakie?

— Jakby to ująć, żeby nie wyjść na wariata... Głośne? — wydusił z trudem.

— Głośne?

Sam potarł czoło, czując narastająca migrenę.

— W sensie wydające odgłosy, które raz za czas są całkiem normalne i uzasadnione, tylko że nie raz za czas, a cały czas... — mówił bez zastanowienia, zahaczając delikatnie o śmiech.

— Chyba nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz. — Gabriel przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Sama z uniesioną brwią. — Niedaleko jest metro, może jak pociąg przejeżdża to...

— Czyli ty też to słyszysz?

Metro? Metro brzmi sensownie.

— Czasem tak, ale często siedzę w domu, bo projektuje strony internetowe i nie powiedziałbym, że cały czas jest tu głośno.

Gdzieś z głębi mieszkania Gabriela dobiegł go trzask. Sam spiął się mimowolnie.

— Przeszkadzam? Masz towarzystwo? — wypytywał z niepokojem.

— Nie — speszył się Gabriel. — To mój kot. Kici kici!

Minęło pięć albo siedem sekund, gdy przy nodze niskiego chłopaka stanął gruby kot z jasnym futrem i nietypowo niebieskimi oczami. Popatrzył na Sama, na Gabriela, znów na Sama i oddalił się, niezainteresowany.

— Lucyfer.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Sam.

— Nazywa się Lucyfer. Uroczy, prawda?

— Tak — Sam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie — fajny. Więc mówisz, że te dźwięki... że nie ma się czym martwić?

— Nie wiem, czym chciałbyś się martwić, ale to bezpieczna okolica. Ten blok do najnowszych nie należy, rury są pewnie zardzewiałe, wszystko spływa z góry i to pewnie one tak hałasują.

Słowa sąsiada nieco go uspokoiły. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie wymyślił sobie tego stukania w ścianach, lecz kwestia widzianych postaci wciąż pozostała niewyjaśniona. Nie chciał jednak wychodzić na świra i nie podzielił się tym z Gabrielem.

— Okej, dzięki wielkie.

— Nie ma sprawy, śmiało możesz się do mnie zwracać.

Sam skinął na pożegnanie i wrócił do siebie. Za godzinę musiał być w pracy, więc postanowił jeszcze zjeść coś lekkiego, przebrać się, ostatni raz rzucić okiem na mieszkanie i ruszył do restauracji.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel rozsiadł się na fotelu i chwycił do ręki kubek z parującym kakao.

— Kto to?

— Nowy sąsiad — wyjaśnił Gabriel, delektując się płynną słodyczą.

— Z szóstki?

— Yep. Myśli, że jego mieszkanie jest nawiedzone.

— A ty wyprowadziłeś go z błędu?

Gabriel rozpromienił się.

— Teoretycznie nie powiedziałem, że nie jest nawiedzone, po co ma się zrażać na samym początku.

— Gdybyś ty miał z nim mieszkać, chyba wolałbyś wiedzieć wcześniej.

— Baltazarku, słoneczko moje kochane, najcudowniejsze, najwspanialsze, zamknij się, bo mi to kakao przez twoje pierdolenie przestaje smakować.

Mężczyzna w szarej koszulce z dekoltem sięgającym prawdopodobnie dwunastego żebra uśmiechnął się sztucznie i dopił szklaneczkę whisky.

— Mon chéri, muszę uciekać.

— Idź precz, duszo nieczysta, zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Baltazar złożył czuły pocałunek na czole Gabriela i już go nie było.

 

* * *

 

Przez kolejne dni sytuacja się jakby uspokoiła, dzięki czemu Sam mógł się skupić na urządzaniu kawalerki. Z listy skreślił materac, biurko wygodny fotel, nowe zasłony, bo od patrzenia na tamte chciało mu się wyć, puszysty dywan, ponieważ od podłogi bił chłód, mikrofalę i toster. Największy problem stanowiła szafa. Miał dość wyciągania i wkładania ubrań do toreb, codzienne prasowanie bywało uciążliwe. Niestety na szafę skończył mu się fundusz, a nie zamierzał kupować kompletnej farsy za grosze, w końcu to mieszkanie miało mu służyć przez kolejnych kilka lat. Musiał czekać do kolejnej wypłaty.

Tymczasem postanowił zapoznać się z terenem, poznać okoliczne bary i miejscowych ludzi. System pracy dwa na dwa pozwolił mu odkryć, że w sąsiednim bloku mieszkała kobieta z watahą nieokiełznanych psów, która godziny porannych spacerów tak jakby zsynchronizowała z godzinami jego joggingu. Niedaleko pobliskiej kwiaciarni znajdował się ryneczek ze zdrową żywnością, a po przeciwnej stronie ulicy sklep z odzieżą używaną. Droga do centrum miasta zajmowała pieszo piętnaście minut i autem też piętnaście minut z racji wiecznych korków spowodowanych strajkiem kierowców taksówek.

Na przeciwko jego bloku stała włoska knajpka, gdzie Sam szybko nawiązał kontakt z pracującą tam Meg.

Meg była tajemnicza, nie mniej i nie bardziej niż Gabriel, więc Sam po prostu pogodził się z mentalnością tutejszych, lubiących trzymać swoje sprawy pod kloszem. Meg pokazała mu teatr oddalony o niespełna milę oraz psi park, z kolei Sam zaprosił ją do ów teatru w pewien wolny czwartkowy wieczór.

Wszystko dobrze się zapowiadało.

 

* * *

 

Dzień niczym nie różnił się od pozostałych. Nietypowe zjawiska ustały jak za pstryknięciem palca, a Sam przestał zamartwiać się o nieproszonego gościa w swoim mieszkaniu, skupiając uwagę na nowej pracy. Restauracja Otello mieściła się w centrum miasta, otoczona parkiem pełnym porośniętych bluszczem fontann, kilkoma barami, drogimi butikami i kostnicą na końcu zabudowanej ulicy.

Nie zawsze interesował się gastronomią. Kiedyś chciał zostać prawnikiem, jednak po śmierci swojej dziewczyny postanowił zerwać z przeszłością, wyprowadzić się, zacząć wszystko od nowa, odciąć się od miejsc, które tak bardzo przypominamy mu Jessicę, i wspomnień, dlatego przestawił się na zawód kelnera. Nie ukrywał, że w pierwszych chwilach myślał, że to Jessica nawiedza jego umęczoną duszę. Szybko odgonił od siebie te podejrzenia i zamknął klapę od MacBooka.

Głód dał o sobie znać. Sam wyszedł z mieszkania i skierował się do Walmartu, kupił co potrzebniejsze rzeczy i w przeciągu piętnastu minut wrócił z pełną torbą. Zdziwił się wielce, gdy wkładając klucz do zamka odkrył, że mieszkanie było otwarte. Nacisnął klamkę i jak najciszej uchylił drzwi, chcąc od progu zobaczyć włamywacza. Nie widział go, musiał wejść do środka. Z dudniącym sercem zrobił pierwszy krok, modląc się w duchu, by jego oprawca nie był uzbrojony i zganił się, że nie zadzwonił po policję tylko próbował na własną rękę przeprowadzić śledztwo. Słyszał muzykę wydobywająca się z jego laptopa. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie było go w pokoju ani w kuchni, więc albo znajdował się w łazience albo wyszedł, nie miał się gdzie schować, Sam więc wziął głęboki wdech, odłożył torbę na podłogę i z duszą na ramieniu kopnął ostatnie drzwi, prowadzące do łazienki.


End file.
